


heheheheh

by Ashling



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completely Original And Not At All Derivative, Deliberate Badfic, Don't Read It!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, You Should Not Read This Under Any Circumstances I Made It With A Lot of Lot For A Friend, how dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: if u know then u know ok!
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Varric Tethras
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	heheheheh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) Firebird, Asymptotical 4 helpin me wif da DA and story. U rok! GG ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Cat Shade Lysander Tris Lavellan and I have long blue-violet hair that goes down to my cute butt and cat-like golden eyes like drops of honeyed mead and a lot of people tell me I look like Leliana (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Hawke but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a mage but demons all like me and even if they didn't spirits would protect me anyway. I have pale blue-white skin that bruises super easily. I'm also a arcane warrior elf, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen and first of my clan). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black (it helps me sneak around!) I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and 83 earrings, a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. (I had nipple piercings too but it didn't show under the corset.) I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, and red eye shadow. I didn't need eyeliner or anything else because my lashes are so nice and full I always look like I'm wearing mascara even though I'm not. My vallaslin was black, it's the Sylaise the Hearthkeeper one over just one eye.

I was riding my halla outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Cat!" shouted a voice. I looked down. It was... Varric Tethras!

"What's up Varric?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: preps stop flaming ma story ok!


End file.
